


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, all jedi are pokemon, the Pokémon AU no one asked for, this is slightly creepy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Rex thinks that Cody should get himself a pokemon.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry.

“I don’t need a pokemon, Rex,” Cody said tiredly as they should in the middle of a grassy field. “We really don’t need to be here.” 

“Look, Cody, brother,” Rex said with a wide smile as he sat in the grass. “No one’s been able to catch this pokemon. He’s been out there, in this field, for the past week or so. No one’s been able to catch him, he just doesn’t want to be caught.” 

“And you think I’m going to catch him,” Cody said, scratching at his scar. “Me, someone who has no interest in pokemon.” 

Rex grinned. “Oh, probably. You should meet him, to try to capture him.” Rex pointed. “He’s over there.” 

Cody followed Rex’s pointing finger to where the pokemon was sitting on a large rock, a book in one hand as he sipped from a dainty cup of tea in the other. The pokemon had red-gold hair that glinted in the light and cream-colored tunics over a black bodysuit. He wasn’t paying any attention to them. 

“That’s a Kenobi,” Cody hissed at Rex. 

“Yep,” his brother said as he tossed him a ball. “Go get him.” 

Cody took the ball and stepped forward, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. He rolled the ball between his hands as he watched the Kenobi turn the page in his book. He vaguely remembered that this particular pokemon was one of the more powerful, sneaky and clever, and only dealt with those he found worthy. 

“Are you?” the Kenobi asked. 

“Am I what?” Cody asked, startled. He hadn’t thought he was that close. 

“Worthy,” the Kenobi asked as he set his tea and his book down. He looked at Cody with unimpressed green eyes. 

“Probably not,” Cody said with a shrug. “Then again, is anyone really worthy of any pokemon?” 

The Kenobi’s lips quirked into a reasonably attractive smile. Right, one of his moves had something to do with disarming flirting. “You’re an unusual one, aren’t you,” the pokeman said, propping his chin up on a fist. “Tell me, what would you do with a pokemon if you caught one.” 

“I have no idea,” Cody said honestly as he lowered his hands and rolled the ball along the outside of his thigh. “My brother said I needed one, that everyone has one. I suppose…you’re good with books, with knowledge. That could be helpful. I work with maps, old maps, and deciphering old books. Old military history.” 

The Kenobi smiled at him, “You are suggesting a partnership based on knowledge instead of strength?” 

“Knowledge is its own strength,” Cody countered. 

“What’s your name, child?” the Kenobi asked as he stood, bare feet barely crushing the grass under him. 

“Cody.” 

“Throw your ball, Cody,” the Kenobi said with an inviting curl of his lip. “If you want to try your luck.” 


End file.
